CITA EN UN BAR
by Melyssi
Summary: lo vio en aquel viejo bar y pensando divertirse un poco comenso su juego sin saber que terminaria un poco enamorado *sasunaru* *lemmon* basado en "cita en un bar" de Ricardo Arjona


**_Hola regrese aun cuando no leen mis historias T.T pero aunke sea una sola persona la que lea mis historias seguire escrivendo_**

**_esta vez bengo con un narusasu que hermosa pareja ahora los mensajes obligatorios:_**

_**disclaimer: **los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, ni la serie, ni el manga, si fuera asi ¿poe que escrivir ff si pudiera publicarlos en la serie?_

_**dedicado a: YAZ-ONEESAMA** que es la que me hace seguir escriviendo** SHINDOU-CHAN** que es la que me indujo al yaoi y** A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN** por tomarse la molestia_

**_ADVERTENCIA: ESTE ES UN FF YAOI OSEA RELACION CHIKO/CHIKO SI NO LES GUSTA NO LO LEAN_**

**_ADVERTENCIA 2: ESTE FF CONTIENE SEXO EXPLISITO IGUAL SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS_**

* * *

El bar estaba repleto, un chico de cabellos obscuros miraba a un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que se encontraba en la barra.

El local se fue vaciando lentamente, mientras los minutos pasaban convirtiéndose en horas, habían pasado casi dos horas y media cuando el moreno de ojos negros se acerco lentamente al rubio con la intención de divertirse

-hola- dijo el moreno con un tono de total confianza- ¿te invito algo?

-claro- respondió el ojiazul de nombre naruto

El tiempo pasaba rápido, la verdad ni cuenta se dieron cuando ya estaban en el carro del moreno de nombre: sasuke, claro esta que naruto no iba para nada obligado, eran las 2 de la mañana y los dos jóvenes ya un poco pasados de copas, que cabe decir alguno mas que el otro.

En un minuto ya estaban dentro del departamento de sasuke, y, entre besos y caricias atravesaron el umbral de la puerta

Sasuke tenia al rubio por la cintura mientras que este rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos acercándolo a el y profundizando el beso

Caminaban con pasos torpes hacia la cama, que parecía estar lejos, sus ropas pasaron a ser nada mas que decoración junto a la alfombra de la recamara

Sus cuerpos desnudos al tocarse producían sensaciones indescriptibles para los dos; sasuke recorría el cuerpo del rubio casi desesperadamente con sus manos, deseando memorizar cada parte el, mientras que naruto solo se dejaba hacer dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás debido al placer que las caricias del moreno le provocaban

Las manos del moreno comenzaron a viajar por el pecho desnudo del ojiazul deteniéndose por momentos en los rosados botones que se encontraban dispuestos a recibir las caricias del moreno el cual bajando sus labios hasta ellos los degusto por varios minutos arrancando aun mas gemidos d la garganta del rubio que se encontraba bajo el

Descendiendo aun mas sasuke llego por fin a su principal objetivo y, al ver el erecto miembro del rubio se relamió los labios antes de introducirlo todo a su boca y comenzar con un lento y tortuoso vaivén que los dos disfrutaban

-motto…motto- eran las palabras que naruto lograba pronunciar entre gemidos de placer que solo lograban excitar mas aun a sasuke

Naruto podía sentir que los espasmos de placer eran cada vez mas cercanos sabia que terminaría y no estaba mal, después de unas estimulaciones mas por parte del moreno se vino en su boca, cosa que no pareció disgustar a sasuke ya que relamió sus labios asegurándose de que ninguna gota escapara de su boca, después llevándose tres dedos a la boca los lamió provocativamente para después llevarlos a la boca de naruto y que el repitiera la acción cosa que hizo gustoso

Sasuke llevo sus dedos hacia la entrada del rubio para introducir primero uno cuidadosamente y comenzar a moverlo en forma circular y después repetirlo con los otros dos restantes y cuando naruto estaba listo se pocisiono entre sus piernas y se introdujo lentamente para después permanecer inmóvil por algunos momentos, dándole tiempo al rubio para acostumbrarse a la intromisión y, cuando naruto movió un poco sus caderas dándole a entender que estaba listo comenzó a envestirlo al principio lentamente y después tomando fuerza mientras gemía al unísono con el rubio

Naruto lentamente se fue incorporando hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre sasuke y moviéndose de arriba abajo auto envistiéndose mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás ,y sasuke, retomaba la tarea de degustar sus pezones mientras que con una mano masturbaba es rígido miembro de naruto unas cuantas envestidas mas y naruto se vino de nuevo en la mano de sasuke, el cual, se la llevo a la boca para degustar nuevamente la esencia del rubio y tras unas cuantas mas se vino sasuke en el interior de naruto para después delicadamente recostar a naruto y recostarse el a su lado

Durmieron por un par de horas hasta que un travieso rayo de sol se atrevió a colarse por la ventana entre las cortinas para dar de lleno en la cara del moreno, que tanteaba la cama con una mano en busca del rubio el cual se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama completamente vestido esperando pacientemente hasta que sasuke despertara

-buenos días- dijo sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado

-buenos días-dijo naruto-son 80 dólares por los servicios de ayer- la sonrisa de sasuke se borro por completo al escuchar lo ultimo

-¿Cómo? Es que yo no tengo dinero con migo…aceptas cheques de viajero… y es que-dijo sasuke algo confundido-yo me enamore- lo ultimo fue un susurro solo para el

La mirada del rubio denotaba tristeza sin embargo no era por que el moreno no le pagase; se acerco lentamente hasta el moreno y después de depositar un dulce beso en su barbilla y con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla logro pronunciar con la voz algo quebrada- no te preocupes tu deuda esta saldada… yo también me voy algo enamorado- y salio del departamento para, probablemente, nunca volver a ver a aquel chico con el cual tubo una cita inesperada en aquel bar.

Fin

* * *

**_Gracias por leer _**

**_hasta _luego**


End file.
